The Value Of Hope: The 47th Hunger Games
by InnocentFangirls
Summary: It's the 47th Hunger Games. 24 tributes fight to the death for the sick entertainment of the Capitol. Only one will emerge alive. Will this lone Victor come out a winner? Or will they have suffered a fate worse than death? SYOT, open.
1. The beginning

_Coriolanus Snow, 45, President of Panem_

With a slight glint in my eye, I learn back in my elegant velvet chair. At the snap of my fingers, an Avox hurries over. "Prepare the supper," I say, emphasising the last word. "Lord Frances is coming over for dinner. You know what to serve him."

His blue eyes widen as I lick my lips - he knows exactly what I'm telling him, and like it or not, it is his duty to do it for me. My head Gamemaker is coming for his last dinner. Dipping his head slightly, the terrified man hurries out of the large room. I laugh slightly to myself and the noise echoes loudly through the empty room. Perfect. After tonight, no one will oppose me again. The small flame that is being lit will be extinguished, and no one has to know anything about it. My little secret. Of course, the Avox will know, but that's no big deal. He will just have to be disposed of soon enough. I can just pick up a new one from the market in a day or two.

A few hours later, I hear a knock on the door. It's my daughter. "Lord Frances is here, Father."

I stand up, carefully, as not to crinkle my suit. It's white and pressed and, as always, there is a white rose perfectly trimmed and tucked into my lapel. I walk to the door and out my study, turning through the halls multiple times until I reach the dining hall. There he is, the manipulative creature. He looks pristine like usual, but he seems to appear uncomfortable. Good. He should feel uneasy, even though he does not yet know that this shall be his last dinner. I reach my hand out and he takes it in his own, which is rough but elegant in its own way.

I gesture to the dining room. "Shall we?" The Gamemaker turns slowly on his shiny heels and walks into the dining room. The room is bright and clean, but it's too empty. The crystal chandelier gleams in the white light, sending flashes everywhere. In the middle of the room sits a table for 4. Me, my wife, my daughter and, of course, our guest of honour. My wife comes in after us looking very nice indeed. Her red dress is complimenting her pale skin, and her dark hair is tied up in a simple knot and tucked into a net of pearls. She nods at Frances before she takes her seat.

I snap my fingers and the Avox for this morning comes in. "Bring out the dinner," I whisper to him. He nods his head and leaves the room, his feet quiet. I chuckle to myself. He must think I missed the glance of fear in his eyes.

The first course is fish, but something important is missing. I snap my fingers angrily, and scream, "Avox! You forgot the drinks! And don't forget the special drink for Lord Frances..." The man trembles, quaking in his shoes. "And I'll deal with you later," I hiss. He runs inside the kitchen and immediately returns with drinks - fine red wine. Quite easy to transform. A glass is set down in front of Frances, and then another before my wife. He sets the final glass in front of me, and a glass of juice in front of my daughter. A slight smirk on my face, I raise my glass. "To Panem - may it always be this way."

Then it is time, and I take a sip of the wine. It's tart, and the hints of sweet cherry make their way through my mouth. I sigh with relief, everything is going as planned, and watch Frances as he sips some of his own wine.

The poison takes mere seconds to kick in. I watch in pleasure as he begins to writhe, his body betraying him. His hands clutch at his throats and his fingernails leave long and bloody gouges in his face as he screams. He begins to foam at the mouth, red foam that shows the poison eroded his throat and blood began to pour through. I smile, glad at my work, but then I remember I have to play along. I let out a shriek, "Avox! What have you done? I'll see you hung for this!"

The silent man stumbles back in fear, his blue eyes huge and pleading. Everything is silent as we watch the man began to pray, on his knees, tears streaming down his face. I stand but a few feet above him, angry that he believed he would be spared, that he thought I would allow him to keep his life.

He struggles as I drag him down the hall. I lift up the embroidered carpet and pull up the great trapdoor before throwing him down. Then, I climb down the ladder and turn on the dim light so he can see where he is. We are in the torture chamber.

I turn to him and my face distorts. "You freak. You really thought there was a way out for you?" He attempts to shuffle backwards, but I reach down and grab his wrist, shoving it in the manacle that swings from the wall before doing the same to his other wrist and his ankles. The tears from his eyes are falling all around him, and thick sounds are coming out from the back of his throat. A sudden wave of nausea washes over me, and I put my hand down to steady myself. The lights are suddenly too bright, and I cough. There's blood on the white floor. My blood. The Avox is shaking with laughter. "You put poison in my drink."

Realisation comes to me. I don't even hesitate when deciding what to do. No, I just leave him hanging on the wall, and run back to the ladder - I'll come back later for the fun I'm missing out on right now. I stagger to the hospital wing. "I… was… bitten… by a… snake," is what I manage to get out. It's not entirely a lie - in a way, I was. The nurse grabs me, and forces my sleeve up. She injects something blue into my arm, and I feel dizzy. There's the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, and I realise that there are blisters in my mouth that are absolutely full of the stuff. I clutch my aching jaw and some of them pop, causing red splatters to appear all over my clean suit.

The nurse tries to get me to sit down, but I push her away. She sighs and hands me a drink of a strange tasting liquid, which I manage to get down. Then I'm out the wing and headed back down through the trapdoor. The Avox still hangs there in a 'X'.

I take a knife from the table. Oh, we were only just about to get started. A simple flick of my finger is all it takes for a slice up from the tip of his nose to appear, exposing the tender cartilage. I yank the soft tissue out with my own fingers. He's screaming, but no sound is coming out - what a shame. No, really - I love to hear them scream.

The blood is rushing out from what used to to his nose, and I laugh slowly. Next I take the very same knife and slowly insert it under one of his fingernails, wanting to cause as pain as possible. Then I twist the knife, and the nail pops off. His hands clench and his mouth is open wide, in yet another silent scream. I do the same to the other nine nails, leaving all of them broken on the concrete floor. Then I break all of his fingers, one by one, leaving them shattered and limp. This results in struggling and I laugh. "You can't escape."

I put the knife down and pick up a thicker, sharper one. I stab it into his leg, instantly severing his hamstring. I do the same to his other leg, and he falls sobbing. I don't feel any mercy. Next, I carve off his ears and yank out his teeth, one by one. They fall to the ground, and thick hot blood pours from his mouth. I take my knife and slowly begin to carve into his face the only word that really fits him - _traitor._ To spite him, I gouge out his brilliant blue eyes with my already bloody fingers. I have to pull harshly due to the fact that he has them tightly closed - honestly, he's making this all the more painful for himself. I've at last gotten my hands around the smooth, blood-covered orbs, and the only thing I think to do with them is to shove them down his throat. Gross, they were slimy.

For the finale, I cut open his stomach and take out an organ. I've done this many times, so I know which ones are non vital. I take it, and a stream of brown stuff shoots out the end. I shove it in between his lips, forcing the glassy eyeballs to block his throat. He starts to puke, but I clamp his mouth closed. The foul substance starts to come out of his nose and eyes, leaving him a orange and red mess. Then I take his stomach out and pop it. I squeeze the juices onto his face and the acids melts it off.

I wash my hands in the sink before slitting his wrists (just so I can be sure he is definitely a goner), and leave him to bleed to death.

I think it is fine time to find a new Gamemaker - and a new Avox.

 **Author's note: Hi, guys! Welcome to our first joint SYOT! Okay, so the form is on our profile, so feel free to submit away! You can send in as many tributes as you wish, but no more than three shall be accepted per person. As always, no review submissions shall be accepted - sorry! Anyway, tell us what you thought of the chapter! Bye for now!**

 **-Crystal and Ever**


	2. So Far

Hey guys.

So these are the tributes we have so far. Please please please tell your friends to submit so we can really get this going. We have both our d1 and d2 tributes, so expect updates soon.

Tribute list:

D1f- Emerald Seare- Red Roses 1000

D1m- Rey Rautio- Lx4

D2f- **Cassiopeia Gilmore- Mystical pine tree forest**

D2m- Taven Locket- the victor of panem

D3f- **Lana Solitar- ChocolateChipHomocide**

D3m-

D4f- **Sprite Geizer- Medjackmockingjay**

D4m- **Kai Geizer-Medjackmockingjay**

D5f-

D5m-

D6f- **Rylee Sonic- Red Roses1000**

D6m- Morgan Richardson- The-dinosaur-of-fabulousness

D7f- Jessina Springs -ChocolateChipHomocide

D7m- **Pine Jefferson - Copicat123321**

D8f- Aerin Thatcher- Fopicat123321

D8m-

D9f- **Sheavan Miller- ChocolateChipHomocide**

D9m-

D10f-

D10m- Viridian Moris- Copicat123321

D11f-

D11m-

D12f- Rayne Hawkenne- **Evile Ravynne Queene of Glasse**

D12m-


End file.
